Life of Teddy Lupin
by johnwn357
Summary: The life of Teddy Lupin, about his family and life at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, this isn't really a chapter it's more of an intro and don't worry, my actual chapter will not be this short. Also I decided to keep Fred alive in my version and yes, Victoire and Teddy will end up together in the end but I wouldn't categorize this story as a romance.**

"Teddy, it's time to get up, we mustn't be late to the train station!"

"Yes Grandma!" I shouted back even though I'm still half asleep. I get up, put on a shirt and a pair of pants and go downstairs to grandma holding a huge plate of pancakes.

"Grandma, you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I know but this will be the last time I get to make you a meal until December." I could tell that she would miss me a lot; it's been just me and her living together for as long as I can remember and now that I'm leaving it will be just her living here alone.

"Will Harry and Ginny be there?" I asked hoping they would.

"Of course, you know they would never miss this" said Grandma.

"Will anyone else be there?"

"I think Bill and Fleur will be there with all their kids, I know Victoire wants to say good bye to you." Victoire was one of my best childhood friends, we played a lot together. When she found my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and found out I was leaving this fall she immediately asked her parents where her letter was. Her dad, Bill, had to explain that she wouldn't be leaving for two years. Sometimes she forgets that I'm older than her because to us it's never really mattered till now. She's probably going to have time when I'm gone too since I'm her only "cousin" who's close to her age. I know she's going to miss me and I'm going to miss her too.

After I finished eating my pancakes I got my trunk together, put it into the back seat of our car and grandma and I were off to King's Cross. When we got into the station I could see other student's with owls and trunks walking around to get to platform 9 ¾ . Out of the crowd I could see Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, baby Lily, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis, and I was also surprised to see Ron, Hermione, Rose and, baby Hugo.

"How are you feeling Teddy?" said Harry.

"Fine" I said, although I was starting to feel really nervous.

"Ready to get sorted into Gryffindor?" asked Ron.

"Or any other house" said Ginny giving him an angry look.

"Do I have to get into Gryffindor? Isn't Hufflepuff good? That's the house my mom was in." I asked. I've always wanted to get into Gryffindor but I've always thought Hufflepuff was good too.

"Teddy, any house is good" said Hermione who was also giving Ron a look.

At this point I saw people running through the brick wall and decided to go through.

"Good luck" said Ginny giving me an encouraging smile.

I ran through the wall and when I got to the other side I saw tons of students and parents rushing all about. Then Grandma, Harry and everyone else came through the wall.

"Oh memories," said Ron, "remember that one time when we didn't get through the wall and had to use a flying car to get to Hogwarts?"

"How can I forget?" said Harry back.

"Well Teddy, it's time to get on the train" said Grandma who looked like she might cry.

"I love you" I said back and hugged her.

"Have a great time" said Harry.

"See you at Christmas" said Hermione.

"Bye Teddy" said Victoire who then came and hugged me. I said goodbye to all of them and got on the train.

When I got on the train I saw loads of kids and looked into a random car with a three boys and a girl who looked around my age.

"Hi, can I sit here?"

"Of course" said one of the boys sitting near the window, "I'm Thomas, Thomas McCollum."

"And I'm Brian Burnett."

"Craig Smith"

"Hi, I'm Catalina Hughes"

"What's your name?" asked Thomas.

"Teddy Lupin" I said.

"Wait you're the son of Remus Lupin!" said Brian.

"Yeah I am" I said back.

"That's why Harry Potter was here," said Thomas, "are you a first year too?"

"Yeah is everyone in here a first year?"

"Catalina and I are first years, but Brian and Craig are going into their second year" said Thomas.

"So what house do you want to get into Teddy?" asked Catalina.

"Probably Gryffindor, since most of my family was in Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff would be okay too since that's the house my mom was in. What about you guys?"

"Well I would want to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, my older sister is in Ravenclaw" said Catalina.

"I want to be in Gryffindor but my older brother is in Slytherin" said Thomas.

"I'm already in Gryffindor" said Brian.

"I'm in Hufflepuff" said Craig.

After about four more hours on the train, everyone asking me questions about my family like if I've ever seen Harry go up against a dragon, if I get free stuff from Fred and George's shop and if I had anything on me right now (which I did), and eating lots of candy, the train suddenly came to a halt.

"Looks like we're back" said Brian.

We all got out of our seats and stepped outside into a bunch of confusion.

"All firs' years over here" said Hagrid, a huge man who I've met before at Harry's house.

"Hi Hagrid!" I said, super excited to see somebody I already knew.

"Hello Teddy! You excited ter be here?"

"Of course Hagrid, these are my friends Thomas and Catalina" I said, Catalina and Thomas were behind me because they followed me over here. I'm pretty sure they had no idea what to do and where to go.

"Nice ter meet ya" said Hagrid.

"Hello" said Catalina not at all scared about his size.

"Well you guys can get in boat together" said Hagrid pointing out the boats on the lake. So me, Catalina and, Thomas all went into a boat and followed by bunch of other first years getting in all the other boats and we all started going across the lake. When we finally saw Hogwarts it was the most amazing thing I ever saw.

"Look at that! Can you believe we get to go to school there?" said Thomas.

"It's beautiful" said Catalina in a dreamy voice.

When we went into the entrance hall there was already a professor ready to meet us at the doors to the great hall.

"Hello, I'm professor McClain, and welcome to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts there are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and, Slytherin. In a moment you will be sorted by the sorting hat. It will tell you what house you will be in. I will come and get you when the sorting hat is ready."

"This is so exciting, I can't believe I'm here!" said Catalina.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor" a moment later the professor came back.

"We are ready for you"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes I decided to make Catalina a Slytherin, but she is a very ambitious person and that will come out more in future chapters. Anyways hope you like this!**

As I walked into the great hall he saw all the professors sitting together at the front looking at all the first years. When I looked up at the ceiling I saw the night sky and twinkling stars above me. As we all stood in a line professor McClain stood in front of us holding witches hat in her hand and started to read off names.

"Thomas McCollum" said the professor in a loud voice.

"Wish me luck" he said as went up to the hat. Professor McCollum then put the hat on his head and after a moment or two the hat screamed out "Gryffindor!" and the whole Gryffindor table started to cheer. After a couple more names the Professor called up Catalina who was then surprisingly sorted into Slytherin, although Catalina didn't seem to care, she actually looked quite pleased. Eventually I was brought up and the hat was put on me. I could feel my heart beating knowing the hat was probably reading my every thought and completely looking through my mind. After a while of holding my breath I was finally sorted into Gryffindor. 'Yes' I thought to myself, 'everyone's going to be so proud'. I then sat down with all of the other Gryffindors who were as happy as I was that I was in their house.

"Teddy isn't this awesome? We're in the same house!" said Thomas excitingly.

"Brilliant Teddy, glad you could join our house" said Brian.

After the feast was done Thomas and I walked with each other and all the other first year Gryffindors to the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay now listen," said one of the prefects named Harold McDougall, who was walking them through the corridors and up the constantly changing stairs, "to get into the common room you have to say a password to the portrait of the fat lady. The password right now is _superbia. _Don't tell this password to anyone unless you know they're in Gryffindor." When they reached the Fat Lady Harold said the password and she let them all in. "Now Boys dorms to the left girls to the right, your trunks should already be in your dorms."

As Harold and I ran up the stairs we saw a sign on their door:

**_ Lupin McCollum Bartlett Pellervo_**

**_Year 1_**

"Lupin look we're roommates! I guess those are our other roommates' names on here too." said Thomas

As we entered the room we saw our things already set in their room just like Harold had said. As I looked around I saw red sheets on all of the beds and red and gold ties on top of our trunks along with other Gryffindor apparel. As Thomas and I were looking at their clothes our other roommates walked in.

"Hi, I'm Justin Bartlett, you must be Teddy Lupin" said Justin who had short brown hair and some small freckles just on the tops of cheeks so you could tell he had been out in the sun.

"How do you know I'm Teddy?" I asked.

"You're hair is blue right now so, I just assumed" said Justin and Teddy I realized that indeed my hair was a dark shade of blue which I quickly changed to red since it seemed more festive.

"Wotcher everyone, I'm Richard Pellervo" said Richard giving everyone a smile. Wotcher was a short little blond hair boy, with enormous vibrant blue eyes, so vibrant I wondered if the boy had the power to change his eye colour since I had never seen a boy with such a deep blue eye colour.

After we had fun getting to know each other we decided to go to bed since we all had classes the next morning.

When I woke up the next morning Thomas and I went down to the great hall to get breakfast and get our school schedules.

"Looks like we have everything together!" said Thomas.

"Well we're in the same house and the same year" I said, then I heard a familiar voice saying "Teddy, Thomas!" and I looked behind me to see Catalina running up to him and she gave us both huge hugs.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh, it's a shame we're not in the same house" said Catalina, who today decided to wear her long brunette hair up in a ponytail.

"It's okay," I replied, "look we have potions together third period!"

"Oh we do! Well at least we'll get to see each other then and we can compare notes together too!" said Catalina who now seemed happier. "Well I'm going to go back and sit with my other friends! Bye Teddy!"

"Bye!" I said back.

"It's okay, just forget me!" said Thomas.

After Breakfast I went to my first class, herbology with professor Longbottom. As Thomas and I went outside I could feel a warm summer breeze on my face and saw the sun shining bright above me. As we went to green house #1 I saw Neville Longbottom, a longtime family friend.

"Hey Teddy how are you?" said Neville.

"Good" I said.

"Great, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun in this class" said Neville to me and then turned away to speak to the whole class. "Hello everyone, welcome to your first class at Hogwarts: Herbology. Today we will start off easy and we will be working on just identifying plantes. As you can see I have set out a variety of plantes on the table, your assignment is to write down what the plant is and how you identified it. You'll want to use your text book for this."

I took out my text book and Richard and I started examine a smaller plant that had pink flowers with gold dust on them.

"So what do you think this is?" asked Richard.

"Well it has flecks of gold on the petals so I think…" I said as I quickly flipped through my text book, "_aureusaestateflos_" and they started to write down the name.

"So Teddy," said Richard again, "is it true you know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah he's my god father, I see him all the time."

"Has he told you any stories about happened in the war?" said Richard.

"Well not really, he's told me about my mum and dad but that's pretty much it."

"Ohh okay… have you seen his scar?!"

"Yeah, every time I see him."

"Wicked!" said Richard, but I didn't think it was that amazing.

When class ended we went to charms, then transfigurations followed by lunch and then potions class. Catalina ended up knowing the answer to all of the professor's questions and seemed very proud of it too. After potions I had defense against the dark arts, which had to be my favourite class of the day. When that class was over all of the first years and second years had a free period since we weren't allowed to take electives till third year and we decided to relax by the lake.

"What your favorite class Thomas?" I asked.

"Definitely charms, for sure" he replied.

"That because you were able to actually perform _Wingardium Leviosa_" said Justin who was sitting with me, Thomas and Richard.

"It's really not that hard, it's all in the swish and flick" said Thomas.

It's then that I saw a bunch of Slytherin boys picking on some poor Hufflepuff girl.

"I wonder, what it is like being the daughter of a bunch of filthy muggles?" said the boy who I could tell was the leader of their group.

"Hey knock it off!" I said since the girl looked like she was about to cry.

"And who would you be purple hair?" said the boy back.

"Teddy Lupin" I replied, "and who are you?"

"Aidan Flint" he said. Of course, what's a school experience without a bunch of pureblood snobs?

"Lupin huh? You're the god son of that Harry Potter guy? Well Teddy, stay out of my way" he said and walked away. I quickly picked up the girl's notebook that Aidan probably threw on the ground and gave it to her.

"Thank you Teddy" she said.

"You're welcome um…"

"Louella Jensen" she said.

"Well you're welcome Louella." I then walked back to my friends and sat down next to them until dinner came. After dinner I walked back up to the common room where we all did our homework in front of the fire and I decided to write a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so happy to tell you that I got sorted into Gryffindor! I was so thrilled when the hat finally made that decision. I'm also having a great time in all of my classes. I personally like defense against the dark arts the best, it's definitely the most interesting of all the classes. I'm getting along with all of my roommates and I've also made friends with people from other houses as well._

_Love,_

_Teddy_

_P.S Do you know anyone by the last name of Flint? Just wondering_

I decided to mail this letter in the morning. After about an hour more of homework my roommates and I decided to go to bed, all of us a little exhausted.

"How do all the other people with full class schedules do it?" asked Thomas. "I'm so tired."

"Thomas you didn't even do that much homework" said Justin.

"I had the same amount of homework as all of you!"

"Yeah but I did your potions homework, and Justin wrote your half sheet of parchment assignment for transfigurations class and herbology; all you did was charms" said Richard.

"Yeah because that's the only interesting class" said Thomas.

After a bit more of agreeing about the amount of homework Thomas actually did we all decided to go to sleep, it had been a long day.


End file.
